


Schwarzer Regen

by ManmainXD



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmainXD/pseuds/ManmainXD
Summary: Eine kleine Story über Shen (Pulsfeuer Shen)Und der lieben Evelynn.😏Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für Rechtschreibfehler und anderen Bums 🙆♀️🙈.





	Schwarzer Regen

**Author's Note:**

> Äh ja sorry erstmal das es nicht auf Englisch ist.  
Dafür bin ich gerade echt zu faul für.  
Hoffe doch es findet Leser, die es gefallen wird was da mein Hirn ausgespuckt hat.  
Ich konnte es nämlich auch nicht fassen das es keine Storys von Evelynn gibt.  
Ja ich weiß hätte besser sein können, aber  
Es nochmal richtig zu überarbeiten, da  
Fehlte mir Die Zeit und Lust.
> 
> Trotzdem vielen Dank wenn du hier landest und es dir durchliest. XD <3
> 
> Uh yes sorry first that it is not in English.  
I'm really too lazy for that.  
Hope it finds readers who will like what my brain spit out.  
I could not believe that there are no stories from Evelynn.  
Yes, I know It could have been better, but  
To rework it correctly, there  
I lacked the time and desire.
> 
> Nevertheless many thanks if you land here and read it to you. XD <3

Bei dem starken Regen konnte er das Dojo nicht verlassen.

Seit Tagen ist es sehr stürmisch und kein Ende ist am Himmel zu sehen.

Im Mondlicht gelangweilt sahs er auf der Fensterbank, verfolge mit seinem Blick einzelne Tropfen an der Scheibe die sich ihren Weg nach unten bahnten.

Shen fühlte sich seit dem überraschenden Wetter wechsel durchgehend müde.

...wenn es nur das einzige Problem wäre!

Seltsame Träume plagten ihn in den Nächten, ein vernünftiger Schlaf hatte er seit Tagen nicht mehr. 

Seine Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze und klare Sicht hatte er lange nicht mehr vor Augen. 

Die Müdigkeit machte Shen zu schaffen, so das er sein Kopf ans Fenster lehnte und die kühle der Scheibe an seiner Stirn genoss.

So wollte er sich etwas von seinem Schlafmangel ablenken.

Seine Gedanken schweiften dennoch ab, an diese seltsamen Träume die ihn wie eine Plage heim suchten. 

Diese Gestalt "eine Frau" die egal wo er sich im Traum befand, Sie fand ihn und dann was sie mit ihm machte konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Sie trug nie Kleidung und kam mit sehr sicheren Schritten auf Shen zu. 

Sie griff nach seinem Gesicht.  
Ihre sanften Hände ruhten an seinem Kiefer, er konnte ihre langen Nägel durch seinem Bart an seiner Haut fühlen.

Wie sich die Länge ihrer Nägel in seinem Fleisch schnitten.

Ihre Augen blickten in seine, als ob sie etwas deuten wollte. Doch Shen konnte ihren Blick nicht ganz verstehen, bis er ihre Lippen auf seinen spürte.

Es kam Shen so vor als ob er etwas zu sich genommen hätte, so berauscht fühlte er sich. Er konnte nicht anderes als den Kuss zu erwidern.

Anfangs langsam und leidenschaftlich, bis sie merkte das sein Verstand nachließ und sich ihr hingab, um ihn dann seine Rüstung zu entledigen.

Dies tat sie gerne langsam, um es Shen noch qualvoller zu machen da sie wusste, wenn sie ihn hatte, er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Bewegen konnte er sich nicht bis zu diesem einen Punkt an dem seine eigene Lust ihn vorantreib.

In der Zeit konnte sie alles mit ihm machen und dies tat sie auch jedes mal. Ob es in seinem Bett war, wie sie ihn ritt. Oder unter seiner Dusche, angekettet und vom kalten Wasser durchgefroren, nach ihrem spiel mit ihm zurück gelassen, alleine, müde, in Frage gestellt warum sie ging. 

Diese Berührungen dieses Gefühl, es kam Shen langsam so vor als ob er verrückt werden würde.

Aber Sie hatte nicht nur vor ihn zu verführen, wie er es langsam bemerkt hatte.  
Jedes mal wenn sein verlangen nach ihr so groß war das ihn nichts mehr hielt, schmerzte sein Körper sehr. 

Shen spürte wie sich scharfe Spitzen in sein Rücken bohrten. Nicht nur der Schmerz lähmte ihn, auch eine seltsame Substanz die durch sein Körper floß, betäubten seine Muskeln und Nerven. Ihm ging es zunemend schwerer sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten.

Shen ging auf die Knie, er konnte nicht mehr vor Schmerzen stehen. 

Dieses Gefühl, das sein eigener Körper in diesem Zustand zu schwer für ihn ist, dass er mit wackeligen Armen noch sein Oberkörper stützen musste.

Wie ein erbärmlicher Köter, mit dem Kopf zum Boden gerichtet kniete er vor ihr.

Leises kichern kam von ihr, das konnte er gerade noch so wahrnehmen. Sie setzte sich auf sein Rücken, als ob sie ein Thron besteigen würde.

Mit ihren langen Nägeln kratzte sie ihm tiefe Fugen in sein Rücken, um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren. Sein Blut lief ihm über die Schultern, tropfte zu Boden und ließ ihm gedemütigt zurück.

"Was ist los, mein halb starker?!  
Wie du sehen kannst wird selbst der stärkste Körper vor mir beugen und Betteln.  
Sie und du, ihr alle werdet mir zur Füßen liegen und nach mehr verlangen".

Shen bis sich auf die Lippe um bei Verstand zu bleiben. Angst davor was passieren könnte, wenn er jetzt komplett wegdriftet.

Seine Arme zitterten stark, kaum kraft sich zu halten. Seine Sicht war unscharf, sein stolz?! Von entwas genommen was in seinem Kopf spuckt?!

Was stimmte mit ihm nicht?!

...  
Er habe gefallen dran gefunden? So verriet es ihm auf jedem fall sein Körper. Der Druck in seinem Schritt machte ihn stutzig. Wie kann das sein, warum erregte ihn das so. 

Dieses Gefühl von Befreiung der anderen Art machte in zu schaffen. Shen's Schritt schrie förmlich nach Erlösung, aber zugeben konnte er es nicht. 

"Gefalle ich dir so sehr?! So wie du verkrampfst muss es sehr schmerzhaft sein?! Hörst du die flehenden inneren Schreie nach Erlösung!?  
So zu Leiden mag insgeheim jeder, man muss es nur hervorbringen".

Ihre Beine legte sie um sein Hals, beugte sich vor und griff nach seinem Gesicht um ihn herraufschauen zu lassen.

Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht und leckte über seine Lippen.

Ein Stromschlag fuhr durch seine Muskel bis zu seinem Schwanz, dieses zucken und der Druck nach Reibung, einfach abspritzen zu können, konnte schmerzlicher Weise noch intensiver werden.

Shen erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Nervlich am Ende und über sich selbst entäuscht, wie schwach er doch körperlich wie auch geistig eigentlich war. Er Hoffte die Demütigung endete so schnell wie möglich, egal wie. 

Aber Sie dachte nicht mal daran sein leiden zu beenden. Je mehr er litt, des so schlechter konnte sie von ihm lassen. 

Er war für sie anders, als alle anderen davor. Aber Gnade brauchte selbst er nicht zu hoffen.

Sie ließ Shen los und stand von ihm auf. Neben ihm schaute sie sich ihr gelungenes emotionales Frack an. 

Wie viel er noch aushält? Dachte sie sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sie ließ ihre Stachelartigen Fühler über seine Wirbelsäule laufen, was Shen ein leises Keuchen Hervorlockte.

Zu geil um sich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren viel ihm nichts mehr ein als um Erlösung zu betteln.

Am Boden zerstört, aber trotzdem musste er sie anschauen.

Sein gebrochener stolz konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen.  
Seine einzigen Worte die er gerade noch so zu Stande brachte, waren: "Fick... mich...oder töte mich endlich...!"

Shen's Blick war Ernst, aber gedanklich mehr als überrascht über seine eigene Wortwahl. 

Paar Minuten des Schweigens.  
...  
Shen's Blick sank auf seine verkrampften Hände.

So langsam wurde ihm bewusst was er da gerade von ihr verlangte.  
Er konnte sich diese Worte nicht erklären die sein Mund mit solcher Ernsthaftigkeit verließen.

"...oder, lass mich... endlich wieder aufwachen!" Diese Worte kamen leise, dennoch verständlich für Sie zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

Von ihrer Seite kam erst nichts.  
Shen dachte sie würde ihn auslachen, da die bitte nicht ihren wünschen und Vorstellungen entsprachen. 

Zwei schmerzhafte Stiche zwischen den Schulterblätter, qualvolles Stöhnen und seine feucht, harte Erektion. 

So fand Shen sich durchgeschwitzt und keuchend am Fenster wieder.

Seine Kehle war trocken, sein Herz raste und sein Schwanz pochte schmerzhaft.

Er drehte sich von Fenster weg und stand auf.  
Eine Hand noch gestützt auf der Fensterbank, die andere ruhte auf seine Beule in der zu eng gewordenen Shorts.

Kurz tief Luft geholt zog er sein durchnässtes Shirt aus. Achtlos in die nächste Ecke geworfen, löste er sofort darauf sein Hosenbund. 

In Short stand er nun da, mit dem Blick auf seine blutige Kleidung gerichtet.

Kurze Schritte am Bett vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer. Er musste nachschauen ob die Schmerzen auf seinem Rücken und dieses Blut auf seiner Haut nicht doch ehr Einbildung waren.

Eine kalte Dusche ließ in auch nicht locker, dies musste ihm doch helfen wieder ein klaren Verstand zu erlangen.

Dennoch stand sie da im leicht beleuchteten Raum. Am Türrahmen gelehnt, nackt wie in seinen Träumen mit seinem Blut an ihren Händen.

Versperrte sie ihm so den Durchgang in das anliegende Bad.

Genüsslich leckte sie sich die Finger, die dann an ihrem kurvigen Körper hinunter wanderten. Über ihre Brüste zur ihrer Mitte, Shen konnte sein Blick nicht abwenden. 

Er folgte mit funkeln in seinen Augen jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, sein restliches Blut an ihren Fingern zierte teils ihren Körper.

Ihre Finger glitten in ihr feucht warmen Loch, mit reibenden Bewegungen und leisem Stöhnen machte sie es sich selbst vor Shen.

Doch Shen hat all sein Funken Anstand und stolz verloren, das ihn nur noch seine Lust wie auch sein schmerzender Schwanz das Handeln abgenommen hatten.

Seine linke Hand griff nach ihrem Hals, mit ernsten Blick zog er sie zu seim Bett.  
Mit etwas zu viel Schwung landete sie auf der weichen Matratze. 

Überrascht über seine Handlung und dieser kleinen Gewalttätigkeit entlockte ihr dies ein leises Stöhnen.

Da lag sie nun, sein Alptraum oder wie er es nennen konnte? Nackt in seinem Bett. 

Mit verführerischen Blick auf seinem perfekt trainierten Körper gerichtet, leckte sie sich unbewusst über ihre Lippen.

Shen ist dies nicht entgangen, aber irgendwas hielt ihn immer noch zurück.

Nicht das sein zuckender Schwanz, der nach Erlösung schrie, ihn schon genug zu schaffen machte. 

Er verstand nicht ganz ob die letzten Erinnerungen an sie Realität oder doch Träume waren. Da sie jetzt greifbar dort vor ihm lag.

Sie bemerkte seine Abwesenheit und kniete auf seinem Bett vor ihm.  
Nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn in ihre Augen zu schauen. 

"Du kannst später grübeln, jetzt gib's mir bis ich vor Schmerzen schreie!"  
Ihr Blick war ernst.

Shen konnte nicht ganz glauben was er da hörte.

Sie legte gierig ihre Lippen auf seine, küsste ihn mit viel Lust und Leidenschaft.

Keine Sekunde später drang er mit seiner Zunge durch den Kuss zu ihrer. Keuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals um Shen noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

Shen konnte ihre Brüste spüren wie diese an ihm gedrückt wurden, sie waren warm und weich aber Nippel hart vor Erregung.

Shen legte seine Hände auf ihren Arsch, griff fest zu um sie laut stöhnen zu lassen.

So konnte er Luft holen die ihm langsam durch den langen innigen Kuss nicht gewehrt wurde.

Ihr heißer Atem und das laute Keuchen an seinem Ohr machte alles nicht einfacher.  
Shen drückte sie mit etwas von seinem Gewicht aufs Bett, zwang sie dieses mal in einen langen Kuss.

Zwischen ihren Beinen drückt seine Schwanz durch seine Short stark an ihre feuchte Mitte.

Stöhnend in den Kuss, befahl sie ihm sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen.  
Shen ließ von ihr ab, zog sofort den letzt Stofffetzen aus, der darauf zu Boden fiel.

Zu lang war für beide diese Unterbrechung, worauf sie nach seiner Schulter griff um ihn zu sich runter zu ziehen. 

Mit abgestützten Armen um nicht sein volles Gewicht auf sie zu drücken, konnte sie sehen wie er noch leicht Zitterte.

Vor Lust oder hatte er doch etwas Angst?

Kichernd über dieses Ergebniss. War er aber auch einer der wenigsten, die trotz vor so viel Lust noch irgendwie Konsequenzen erahnte.

Ein schneller Griff in seinem Nacken. Spitze Nägel im Fleisch, zwangen ihn noch weiter sein Kopf zu senken.

Ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr und diese Worte!

"Fick mich... bis ich blute und schreien!" 

Sie schlang ihre Beine kraftvoll um seine Hüften, damit ihre feucht, warme Vagina seinen harten Schwanz berührte.

Sein Stöhnen konnte er gerade noch so etwas dämpfen aber bemerkt hatte sie es trotzdem, eine feuchte Zunge an seinem Ohr brachte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Viele Fragen aber zu wenig Blut im Kopf um klar zu denken!  
Shen hielt sich nicht mehr zurück, dieser schmerzende Druck in seiner Lendengegend musste aufhören.

Er richtete sich etwas auf packte ihre Hüfte und drückte seinen Schwanz mit einen Stoß tief in Sie.

Ihr Schrei halte durch das ganzen Dojo.

Sie grief die Lacken, krümmte vor Schmerz ihren Rücken und ihre Schenkel presste sie enger an seine Hüften. 

Diese feuchte Wärme und dieses zucken an seinem schon viel zu lang vernachlässigten Schwanz, machte ihn blind und unberechenbar.  
Geduld kannte sein Körper & Geist garnicht mehr. So das er ihr keine Zeit zur Anpassung gab, fickte er sie sofort mit schnellem Tempo.

Gestöhne und Geschrei ging durch den Raum. Seine Stöße drückte sie tief in die Matratze.

Ihr Gesicht verriet die Schmerzen, aber sie schien zu geil gewesen zu sein um aufzuhören.  
Shen's Blick war getrübt, dennoch sah er Tränen an ihren Augenwinkeln langlaufen.

Aufhören konnte er aber nicht. Seine Gedanken Zwiegespalten, so ein Chaos im Kopf das er nicht selber handeln konnte.  
Mit miesem Gefühl das er ihr solche Schmerzen bereitete, aber auch wieder nicht, da Sie ihm Tagelang nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Seine Abwesenheit machte sich bemerkbar, seine Stöße waren nicht mehr so gezielt.

Das ließ sie nicht zu. Da packte sie sein Gesicht zog Shen mit aller Kraft runter und biss ihm in die Halsbeuge.

...Dumpfes Keuchen.

"Wenn du aufhörst, bezahlst du mit deinem Leben. Verstanden?!"  
Raunte sie drohend in sein Ohr.

Shen verstand nichts mehr.  
Wie kann man nach sowas derart verlangen, was einem selbst schadet.

Teilweise noch in Gedanken, begann er seine Stöße fortzusetzen. Präzise und hart.

In solch einem Moment draufgehen, da kann er sich ehrenhafteres vorstellen. 

Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und ihr inneres zog sich enger um seinen Schwanz.  
Shen hatte das Gefühl sie würde ihm sein gutes Stück abklemmen.

Das laute quietschen von ihr, diese warme Flüssigkeit die seinen Schritt und seinem Schenkeln herunter lief, war das Zeichen ihres Höhepunkts.  
Ohne weiteres stieß er seine letzten male in sie, um dann tief ihn ihr abzuspritzen.

Bis die Anspannung in Shen's Muskeln nachließen, blieb er auf seinen Armen abgestützt nah an ihrem Kopf verkrampft im Lacken mit rasendem Herzen und schneller Atmung zurück.

Noch leicht zitternd, lehnte er seine Stirn auf ihr Schlüsselbein ab um etwas zu ruhen zu kommen.

Shen's Augen waren geschlossen, sein heißer Atem ging über ihre Haut. Dies hinterließ ihr eine Gänsehaut.

"Du hast mich nicht entäuscht." Sagte sie noch etwas außer Atem.

Sie glitt mit ihren Fingern in sein kurzes Haar und kraulte sein Kopf.  
Mit solch einer netten Geste, hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Shen genoss dies ohne es zu verbergen. Leises knurren ging von ihm aus.  
Etwas Zeit ist vergangen und er lag immer noch halb auf ihr, aber so das er nicht zu schwer für sie wurde.

Nach der Pause, zog sich Shen aus ihr heraus. Ein leises enttäuschtes Stöhnen kam von ihrer seits.

Sein Körper ließ er neben ihr im Bett nieder, er war noch nicht ganz bei Kräften.

Sein One-Night-Stand hingegen, dachte nicht mal daran ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Sie krabbelte zu Shen und beugte sich über ihm.

"Das war erst der Anfang!"  
Flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Zunge über Shen's Brust gleiten.

Mit neugierigen Blick folgte er ihre Aktion, wie sie anfing seine Brustwarze zu lecken.  
Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Sixpack, leichte Striemen hinterließ sie, durch ihre Klauen.

Leichtes Keuchen entkam Shen.  
Ihre Arbeit führte sie weiter runter über seine Bauchmuskeln bis zu seinem Glied.

Sie wusste genau was sie tat, der feste Griff um seinen Schwanz macht ihn teils wieder hart.

Ein letzter Blick zu ihm rauf, bevor sie ihn in den Mund nahm.

Ihre Zunge spielte gekonnt über seine Eichel. 

Shen ließ sein Kopf zurück auf die Matratze fallen, dies tat so gut das er lauter stöhnte als er wollte.

Er wurde durch ihre Arbeit schneller wieder hart als erwartet.  
Sie verschlang ihn mit Genuss, tiefer und tiefer.  
Shen konnte das buckeln seiner Hüften nicht kontrollieren, sie war gezwungen aufzuhören da sie die volle Länge nicht ohne Konsequenzen in den Mund nehmen konnte.

Sie ließ von seiner Härte erstmals ab. Rieb sich den Speichel von ihren Mundwinkeln ab und sah ihn an.  
Keuchend lag er da seine Augen öffneten sich langsam, der Blick ging zu ihr.

Erwartung konnte sie erkennen, aber nicht ohne Gegenleistung.

Ihre Mitte platzierte sie mit geschickt an die Spitze seines Schwanzes. Blut und andere Körperflüssigkeiten konnte er an ihrer Vagina und ihren Schenkeln erkennen, so wie an seinen Körperstellen.

"Du willst wirklich mehr? Auch wenn dein Körper am Limit ist?!"

"Du wagst es zu behaupten ich solle aufhören?"

Wütend war ihr sonst so vor Lust geprägtes Gesicht. Shen war sich bewusst er hat was falsches gesagt.

Sie ließ ihre Stacheligenfühler aus dem dunkel des Raumes hervorkommen.

Diese seltsamen, gefährlichen Dinger die jeweils an ihrer Seite, in seine Richtung zeigten machten in schon stutzig.

"Ich nehme mir das wo nach ich mich Sehne. Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern!"

Ihre letzten Worte und dann diese rasend schnellen Fühler die sich in seine Brust bohrten.

Ein dumpfes gequälte Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle. Vor Schmerzen beugte er sich auf, Shen wollte nach diesen Dingern greifen und sie aus sich heraus ziehen, doch sie waren schneller und zogen sich schnell zurück.

Um dann schnellstmöglich sein Hals aufzusuchen, ihn etwas Luft abzurücken in dem sie sich fest um ihn schlangen.

Zurück in die Matratze gedrückt, die Hände an den Dingern um sein Hals gekrallt, in der Hoffnung sie los zu werden.

"Ich werde dich so oft in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie ich es für nötig halte.  
Männer haben nur eine Funktion und diese ist der Frau das zu geben was sie brauch und das überleben der Menschheit zu gewährleisten."

Da wurde Shen einiges klar, sie hat ihn so in den Wahnsinn getrieben das er an die Konsequenzen nicht dachte.

"Wa..rum ich..., es... hä...tte auch jeder... andere sein können..,an ein...Kind zu gelangen... ist...in der heutigen...Zeit nicht... schwer."

"Schätzen, du bist schon in mir gekommen. Zu spät, schließlich hatte ich die letzten Tage hart mit deiner Sturheit oder wie ich es noch nen sollte, Dickschädel zu kämpfen. Aber das macht ein perfekten Nachkommen aus.  
Der Abschaum der da draußen rumlungert ist fraß für die Hunde."

Ihr Triumphierender Blick, wanderte öfter über seinen blutigen Körper.

"Ich suche mir nur das beste. Da deine starke Aura, auf meiner Durchreise zu dir führte, kann ich schließlich auch nichts.  
Es gibt nicht viele die solch eine Präsenz ausstrahlen. Soweit ich weiß sind erst drei die für weitere Nachkommen und Spaß in Frage kommen, mir bakannt. Aber erst will ich dich voll und ganz auskosten."

Ihre Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen, ihre Hand an sein Glied und dieses Qualvolle langsame Pumpen.

Shen Biss sich auf die Zunge, er wollte ihr kein Geräusch der Erleichterung geben. 

Durch die halb zugeschnürten Atemwege und den starken Mangel an Sauerstoff war Shens Blick trüb.

Er spürte das sein Glied wieder an entwas feucht, warmen geführt wurde. Dann ihr Gewicht, wie sie sich nieder ließ und ihn wieder in sich aufnahm.

Ein wohliges Seufzen kam von ihr als er ganz in ihr steckte.  
Langsam fing sie an ihn zu reiten, ihre Fühler um sein Hals ließen Shen an Ort und Stelle.

Keuchend vor Luftnot und ansteigender Lust, schloss Shen die Augen um sich wenigstens auf eins zu konzentrieren, das Atmen. Was nicht ganz so einfach war, wie er sich vorstellte.

Ihre innere Hitze, diese Reibung, einfach dieser Zustand in dem er gefangen war, machte ihn süchtig. Mehr, war das einzige was sein Körper wollte.

Sein Griff um diese Dinger, die sein Hals quetschten, wurden von Minute zu Minute lockerer. Bis er ganz los ließ und ihr die Kontrolle für alles gab.

Schnell bemerkte sie das Shen aufgab. Ihre Waffen um seinen Hals lockerten sich so das er wieder gut Luft holen konnte was nicht zu übersehen war, so tief wie er einatmete. 

Sie trieb ihr Spiel mit ihm solange sie wollte und konnte, bis sie schwer atmend auf ihm zusammenbrach.

Shen's Herz raste, schwer atmend lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da mit ihr auf seinen Körper.  
Ihre klauen in seine Brust gekrallt,  
Das Gefühl von warmer Flüssigkeiten machte sich wieder an seinem Schritt bemerkbar, als sie sich von ihm entfernte. Leichte Kühle, als sie ihre schwungvolle Figur von ihm nahm.

Leichte Bewegungen auf der Matratze, kurz darauf langsame Schritte durch das Zimmer.  
Er wusste sie ging.  
Sein Blick huschte das letzte mal in ihre Richtung als sie das Fenster öffnete. 

"Ich komme wieder, wenn du es überlebst. Tuh mir den gefallen und sei dann nächstes mal nicht so Stur. Es war mir schon fast zu viel Arbeit ,dich gefügig zu machen."

Das letzte was von ihr kam, dann verschwand sie ins dunkel der Nacht.

Ein schmunzeln lag auf Shen's Lippen, bis er versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
Sein Körper, von blauen Flecken übersät bis hin zu tiefen Schnittwunden.  
Aufgesetzt musste er kurz durchatmen.

Langsam auf den Beinen ging es zum Schrank, dort Griff er schnellst möglichst eine Short die er sich mit viel Mühe überzog.

Wackelig Richtung Zimmertür, überkam Shen ein starkes flackern vor Augen. Wie ein Frack war seine körperliche Verfassung. Er habe sich noch nie so leer gefühlt.  
Gerade noch die Tür im Blick, war von jetzt auf gleich alles schwarz und ein dumpfer Aufprall war das letzte was Shen vernahm.

Die Nacht endete nach einigen Stunden, das tuscheln ging los als Shen nicht wie gewohnt am Trainingsplatz erschien!  
Das kannte man nicht von ihm, sonst war er immer pünktlich.

Da es nicht gestattet war einfach so Shen's Zimmer zu betreten, musste der Älteste die Situation geschildert werden. Der als einziger alle Räume betreten durfte.

Der Älteste nahm zwei Kinkou's mit für den Fall meinte er.

Er ahnte nichts gutes da es nicht Shen's Art war, sich weder abzumelden oder sich erst garnicht blicken zulassen.

Unruhig klopfte er an der Tür zu Shen's Räumlichkeit.

Kurzes warten, dann griff er sofort zur Klinke, schob die Tür auf und sein altes Herz machte vor Schreck einen Aussetzer.

Sofort eilten sie zu Shen. Sein Körper war kalt und blass, seine Lippen waren blau, so wie seine Fingerspitzen.  
Der Älteste forderte schnellstens die beste Medikamente, als er noch schwachen Puls vernahm.

Wunden wurden gesäubert, Medikamente zahlreich in ihm eingeflößt und er wurde in ein anderes beheiztes Zimmer untergebracht. 

Reichte das? Oder war es zu spät?....

Nach den Untersuchungen wusste der Älteste genau, was Shen wiederfahren war!

"....Evelynn!"


End file.
